The Last Dance
by Lonely Hitori
Summary: My first attempt at love story. Friends of Hisae and Tsuzuki threw a party for winning the dance tournament. The story was twisted with the song of Eraserheads' "Ang huling El bimbo". Tetsuhiro Abiko will be singing the Filipino song.


Lonelinezz of JADDAL: The projects are finally over!!! Let's celebrate. It's time to make a new a new story and at the same time, finish _Ice Prince _which is still not done yet.

To those who viewed _Ice Prince_, thank you so much for taking your time to read or visit my first ever fiction.

_The Last Dance _was inspired by one of my favorite alternative band Eraserheads. Their 90's hit "Ang huling El Bimbo" is so catchy that I still long to see its music video and play its music. Gosh!!! I just changed the chapter 2 of the manga. I also feel inspired to write something for those extra characters of Yami no Matsuei like Kasuza Otonashi, the Police Lady shinigami of Okinawa, Maki and Mariko of Kyoto and that med student Tetsuhiro Abiko(if I'm not mistaken). Just for a change. This is my first attempt to make a short love story. Please tell me if I fail to make a good one. Haha!!!

Dialogues enclosed in []-square brackets are the original lyrics of "Ang huling El bimbo". Dialogues enclosed in ()-parenthesis are its translation. This is my third edit of this story.

I disclaim the song (Ang huling El Bimbo by Eraserheads) and the manga (Yami no Matsuei by Yoko Matsushita) which gave an inspiration to write this fic. Enjoy reading!!!

Start of story

**The Last Dance**

In the dance room, there was a band playing every songs requested. Their vocalist was Maria Won who came all the way from Hong Kong, on drums was the little girl named Kasuza Otonashi, on bass guitar was the young med student, Tetsuhiro Abiko and on lead guitar and alternating violinist, Hijiri Minase.

The place was owned by a beautiful heiress Hisae Tojo. It was actually a dance school but since it was holiday, her friends set up one party for her and her dance partner in the contest, Asato Tsuzuki for winning the championship in "Japan Dance Tournament 1997". Unknown to all, Hisae have been in Kiseki 3 months ago. It means she was supposedly dead. That's the reason why Tsuzuki's around her. At this moment, she's feeling weak. Feeling weak as her torch in the house of candles is starting to fade.

"Hijiri, may I request a song for our friend?" Hisoka asked the boy with violin.

"Sure! Just tell us the title and we'll play it", happily replied by Hijiri.

When Tsuzuki and Hisae entered the room, Maria said to the people in the dance floor, "The next song we'll be playing is dedicated to Miss Tojo and Mister Tsuzuki. Uhm... Abiko will sing the song this time." Abiko switched with Maria as he handed over the bass guitar. The band started to play the requested music.

[Kamukha mo si Paraluman, Nung tayo ay bata pa]~(You looked like Paraluman, when we're still young) Tsuzuki invites Hisae on the dance floor. He took her hand and she followed the man.

[At ang galing galing mong sumayaw, Mapa boogie man o cha cha]~(And you've been such a great dancer, Either boogie or chacha) He placed his hand on Hisae's waist.

[Ngunit ang paborito ay ang pagsayaw mo ng El Bimbo]~(But my favorite is your dance of El Bimbo)She placed her arms around on Tsuzuki's neck The other people on the dancefloor made a big space for the two.

[Nakakaindak, nakakaaliw, Nakakatindig balahibo]~(It makes me dance, it gives me fun and raises up my hair) Tsuzuki's eyes widened up as she rested her head on his chest.

[Pagkaggaling sa eskwela Ay dideretso na sa inyo]~(Coming from the school, I'll be heading at your place)

[At buong maghapon ay tinuturuan mo ako]~(And throughout the day, you taught me the steps)

[Magkahawak ang ating kamay At walang kamalaymalay]~(Our hands joined and yet we're not aware)

[Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko Na umibig ng tunay]~(That you taught my heart to love for real) Hisae looked up at Tsuzuki's face with a tears.

[Naninigas ang aking katawan Kapag umikot na ang plaka]~(My body freezes when the Vinyl disc spins) Tsuzuki met Hisae's eyes.

[Patay sa kembot ng beywang mo At pungay ng yong mga mata]~(Crazed with the way you move your waist and the way you looked back at me)

[Lumiliwanag ang buhay Habang tayo'y magkaakbay]~(Life's been lighten up while hanging an arm to other's shoulder)

[At dahang dahang dumudulas Ang kamay ko sa makinis mong braso]~(And my hand is slowly sliding to your very smooth arm) Tsuzuki placed his left hand on the back head of the lady.

[Sana noon pa man ay sinabi na sa iyo At kahit hindi na uso ay ito lang ang alam ko]~(I should have told this a long time ago. Even if it's not the trend now 'cause it's the only thing I know)

[Magkahawak ang ating kamay at walang kamalaymalay]~(Our hands joined and yet we're not aware)

[Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko Na umibig ng tunay]~(That you taught my heart to love for real)

[At lumipas ang maraming taon Hindi na tayo nagkita]~(Time passed by, we're not seeing since then)

[Balita ko'y may anak ka na Ngunit walang asawa]~(I heard you have a child now but without a husband)

[Tagahugas ka raw ng pinggan sa may Ermita At isang gabi'y nasagasaan sa isang madilim na eskenita]~(A rumor claimed that you worked as dishwasher in Ermita and one night got hitted by a vehicle on the road)

[Lahat ng pangarap ko'y bigla lang natunaw Sa panaginip na lang pala kita maisasayaw]~(All of my dreams started to shatter, upon knowing I could only dance with you now in my dreams) Hisae lost herself. She was feeling weak now. The crowd started to notice. "Hey!!! What's happening to her?" One of the people in the party noticed.

[Magkahawak ang ating kamay At walang kamalaymalay]~(Our hands joined and yet we're not aware) "Hisae, are you alright?" Tsuzuki said as if he didn't know what's happening to his partner.

[Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko Na umibig ng tunay]~(That you taught my heart to love for real)

Hisae's hands let go faintly on his arms. She fell down on her knees

[Magkahawak ang ating kamay At walang kamalaymalay]~(Our hands joined and yet we're not aware) "Thank you for this last dance Tsuzuki. It's too late to say but I'll just say it. I love you..." Hisae said as she released her last breath of placing her lips on the Tsuzuki's.

[Na tinuruan mo ang puso ko Na umibig ng tunay]~(That you taught my heart to love for real) Tsuzuki felt a tear run from his eyes. "It's an honor to dance with you. Let's go now to Meifu", he whispered to the dead Hisae.

The band, Hisoka and other people there shed a tear upon realizing that the lady was now dead.

End of story

All reviews negative or positive are always welcome. Thanks for reading.

By Lonelinezz/Sadnezz


End file.
